


A Very Merry Mutant Christmas

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Humiliation, Infantilism, John in a dress, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and all of the Little mutants have a get-together. Chaos ensues, along with some hilarious predicaments for poor little John....





	

It was that time of year, again - Christmas, which was always depressing for Remy as he was usually alone or with the Acolytes, but since they'd disbanded, he had no one to spend it with. 

 

Now that he had two little ones, this year would most likely prove to be exciting for all of them, and he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they opened their presents from him and Peter. 

 

That would have to wait....as they'd been invited to participate in a "Secret Santa" along with Xavier's group at the mansion, with a party for all the Little and Baby mutants.

 

Smiling, Remy pulls a jacket onto Rogue and zips it up, followed by a hat, which she really didn't like, whining as she managed to pull it off of her head, throwing it onto the floor. 

 

"No, baby girl. You gotta wear that. It's snowing outside, that'll keep your head warm, so you won't get sick." Remy says as he picks the hat up and tugs it back onto her head, before picking her up and holding her close. 

 

"Daddy...I wan' go now...." John whined, patting his hand against the door, holding the gift he had picked out for Scott, having drawn his name. 

 

"I know, John, just let me finish dressing sis, then we'll go." Remy says, looking over at Peter as he walked into the living room, John's backpack slung over his shoulder.

 

"Are you excited about tonight, little one?" Peter asks as he walks over to John and takes his hand, hoping he wouldn't be as shy as he was the last time they went out somewhere. 

 

Unlike last time, John wouldn't have to worry about accidents as he'd returned to diapers, after both he and Remy gave up on potty-training.

 

Looking up at Peter, John smiled, rocking back and forth on his heels, barely able to keep still, as this would be his first Christmas party as a Little, and since his regression, he saw the world in a whole new way, everything was so exciting!

 

Grabbing Rogue's diaper bag, Remy smiled and gave her a pacifier, gently pressing a kiss to her cheek, as they headed out the door into their now snow-covered yard, carefully making their way to the sidewalk. 

 

Shivering lightly, John held Peter's hand tightly as he was nervous about tonight. What if the others laughed at him or made fun of him?

 

"Don't worry, John. No one will make fun of you here. They're just like you, so they have no reason to." Peter says as they walk up the steps to the mansion, knocking on the front door. 

 

Smiling, Ororo answers the door. "Hello, Remy. It's nice to see you again. I'm glad you get to spend Christmas with us this year." She says as Remy and Peter walk inside with their little ones, closing the door before the cold air rushed in.

 

"I'm glad you guys invited us, Ororo. John is very excited about this. Maybe he'll make some more friends tonight." Remy says as he walks over to the couch and sits down, removing Rogue's jacket and hat, as it was warm enough inside for her. 

 

Smiling, Peter lets go of John's hand, trusting that he would behave tonight, as he didn't like being punished or spanked. Daddy's spankings hurt, but Uncle Peter's spankings were the worst. 

 

Walking over to Scott, who was sitting on the floor, playing with some wooden blocks, trying to make a tower, John smiled as he handed him his gift, blushing as he sat down on the floor beside him. 

 

"Can I pway wif yew?" John asks, looking up at Logan, who just watched him, wanting to make sure that he wasn't going to try and get rough with Scott, as he knew how John could be. 

 

Scott just nods before handing John a block, wondering if he wanted to help him finish his tower or play something different. 

 

John just smiles and decides to help Scott finish the tower, trying to ignore the urge to become a monster and smash the tower, sending it crashing to the ground, as he often did when he built towers. 

 

"There are cookies in the kitchen, if Rogue or John would like some." Ororo says as she goes to Jean's room to check on her - Jean had decided to play dress up with Kitty and Kurt offered to babysit for the time being. 

 

Walking over to John, Peter smiled down at him, holding his hand out to help John stand up. "Come on, John. Why don't we go get a cookie?" He says, smiling as he takes John to the kitchen, nearly getting plowed over by Bobby, who was all hyped up on sugar, much to Amara's displeasure. 

 

"Robert Drake! Come back here!" Amara yells, gasping when she lost her footing and ended up slipping on the stream of ice that Bobby was leaving behind him. 

 

Bobby just giggled and ignored her, knowing he was going to get his butt spanked. But he didn't care. He was just having fun!

 

Smiling, John grabbed several cookies off the plate, stuffing some into the pockets of his overalls for later. 

 

"John, I think that's enough. Why don't you get a cookie for sis?" Peter says as John picks up another cookie, grinning happily as he makes his way back to the living room, going over to Rogue. 

 

"Hey, sis. Wook what I gots for yew!" John says as he holds out a cookie, smiling when Rogue whines and makes grabby hands for it, trying to take it from John. 

 

"Hewre, sis." John says, handing the cookie to Rogue and giving her a hug before going back over to Scott, who had finished the tower on his own and was playing happily with his favorite stuffed puppy. 

 

Sitting down beside Scott, John fidgeted and tried to keep still, already feeling the sugar rush coming on. 

 

It only took one more cookie, and John was hyped up, sitting up on his knees and pulling Scott into his arms quite forcefully, laughing as he gave him a noogie, which he didn't like at all. 

 

Scott whines and fusses, trying to get John to let go of him, but John refused to. That is, until Logan glared down at him, ready to go after anyone who dared to hurt his little boy. 

 

Looking up at Logan, Scott whimpered and reached up at him, wanting to cuddle, and to get away from John, not liking that he was getting rough with him, and thinking it was funny.

 

"John, why don't you go play with someone else? Let go of Scott, before I get angry..." Logan says as he unsheathes his claws to show John that he wasn't kidding. 

 

John gasps and his eyes widen as he lets go of Scott, standing up and running away, chasing after Bobby, who had made his way upstairs, trying to hide from Amara, as he didn't want another spanking. 

 

Pulling Scott into his arms, Logan sighed and held him close to him, shushing his whimpers and reassuring him that everything was okay, and that he wouldn't let anyone else get rough with him. 

 

Carrying Jamie into the living room, Ray smiled, trying to be friendly, as he didn't really know Remy or Peter all that well, and didn't know what they would do. 

 

Gurgling softly, Jamie reaches up and tugs on Ray's bangs, giggling whenever he winced, thinking that was hilarious. 

 

"No, Jamie. We don't pull Daddy's hair. Daddy's told you this several times." Ray says, finding a toy and handing it to Jamie with a smile. 

 

Walking into Jean's room, Ororo smiles at seeing her and Kitty in their pretty dresses, with dress-up clothes all over the floor, along with jewelry. 

 

"Mama! I'm a pwincess!" Jean says, smiling as she walked over to Ororo, giving her a hug, which Ororo gladly returned. 

 

"I'm surprised that the girls haven't tried to give you a makeover, Kurt. And...speaking of makeovers....girls, why don't you go see if Rogue wants to play dress up with you." Ororo says as she takes Jean to the living room, Kurt following behind with Kitty. 

 

Walking over to Rogue, who was now sitting on the floor, playing with her bunny, Jean smiled and kneeled in front of her, looking up at Remy shyly. 

 

"Can Wogue pway dwess-up wif us?" Jean asks, knowing that Remy probably wouldn't care, but since he was so protective of Rogue, she felt the need to ask his permission first. 

 

"Sure she can! But you know she won't enjoy it. She doesn't like all that girly stuff, but you can try it." Remy says wth a smile as he follows Jean and Kitty to their room, already hearing the tamper tantrum that his baby girl would throw. 

 

Sitting Rogue on the floor, Remy smiles and kneels in front of her, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose, chuckling when she blushed and babbled nonsense, trying to talk again like she did last night.

 

"You be a good girl. Daddy's gonna go check on brother. I'll be back later, I promise." Remy cooes as he stands back up and walks back to the living room, gasping when he saw that Peter was trying to catch John, who had managed to climb to the top of the staircase and had decided to slide down the handrails. 

 

Grabbing John by the shirt collar, when he reached the bottom of the stairs, Peter frowned, picking John up and carrying him over to the couch, taking off his overalls and diaper before laying him over his knee. 

 

"I thought you were going to be a good boy tonight, John. I guess I thought wrong." Peter says as he holds John still and starts to spank him, ignoring his cries and begging, knowing he had to be punished when he acted up. 

 

John squirms and cries, trying to get free of Peter's strong grip, but it didn't matter how hard he struggled, he was not getting away. 

 

Sitting up beside Logan, Scott giggles as he watches John being spanked, knowing he got what he deserved for playing rough and acting up, that's why he was always a good boy for his Daddy. 

 

Once the spanking was over, Peter put a new diaper on John, deciding to leave his overalls off, so maybe he'd learn some humiliation, by having his diaper exposed for everyone to see. 

 

"Hey! I wan' my ovewalls back! I dun' wan' nobody seeing my diaper." John whines, pulling his shirt down, trying to hide his diaper, which was clearly visible to everyone. 

 

"No, John. You won't get them back until you learn to be a good boy. Now, why don't you go check on sis?" Peter says as he gently pats John's padded bottom, causing him to blush a deep shade of red. 

 

"Uh-uh....I no wan' to." John mumbles behind his pacifier, crossing his arms with a huff, upset that he was getting in trouble, when all he was doing was having fun. 

 

"I bet sis wants to see you. Come on...." Remy says as he takes John's hand and leads him to Jean's room, where Rogue was sitting on the floor, in a frilly purple dress, her hair put up in pigtails with little bows and a tiara on her head, and she was not happy about it. 

 

"Dada....n--no....w-wan'." Rogue babbles, her speech garbled and slow as she was just learning how to talk again, and it would be a long, difficult process. 

 

"Why not, darlin'? You look so pretty! Are you gonna be Daddy's little princess tonight?" Remy asks, as he picks Rogue up and holds her close, peppering her face in tiny kisses. 

 

Now standing in the doorway, Peter smiles and chuckles when John just covers his face with his hands, knowing these girls would have a ball with him. 

 

"Girls, I have a job for you....I would like you to make John look pretty, like a princess. He told me he wanted a makeover." Peter says, patting John's back before going back to the living room with Remy and Rogue. 

 

Looking at Jean, Kitty smiled and giggled. "Ooh! A boy! An' we gets to make him wook pwetty!" Kitty says, as she takes John's hand and leads him over to the bed, sitting him down. 

 

"Kitty, Daddy's going to go find a camera, okay? You two just work on making him all pretty." Kurt says as he leaves the room and goes to find a camera, bumping into Ray, who was taking Jamie to be changed. 

 

"Jamie, you go through more diapers than anyone around here. I think you need to go to the doctor for your....problem." Ray says, frowning when Jamie just giggled in response to his comment. 

 

Pulling off John's shirt, Jean tosses it aside and picks out a dress for him - a pale blue one with little pink bows and ruffles. 

 

After tugging the dress over John's head, Jean smiled as she removed his socks and sneakers, replacing them with a pair of stockings with little bows on them, giggling when she saw that John was blushing. 

 

"Wet's paint his nails!" Kitty says, looking through a box of nail polish, until she found the right color. 

 

"Nuh-uh! No! I dun' want that!" John whined, hiding his hands behind his back. He could take a dress, but going as far as to put makeup on him and paint his nails, was too much. 

 

Grabbing John's wrist, Jean held it tight as Kitty picked out some light pink nail polish and started to paint his nails, doing a pretty good job, for a Little. 

 

"No....pwease stop!" John begged as he started to cry, tears dripping down his red face, as he wonders why Peter would let this happen to him. 

 

Once his nails had been painted and were dry, Jean picked out a light pink hair bow, clipping it into John's red hair, before tapping his nose and giggling. 

 

Walking back into the room with a camera, Kurt couldn't help but to laugh when he saw John all dressed up, with a red blushy face. 

 

"I bet your Daddy and Uncle would love a picture of you all dressed up, John. Smile for the camera..." Kurt says as he snaps a few pictures of John, grinning happily. 

 

Taking John's hand, Jean smiled and she led him back into the living room, everyone staring at him before laughing, and Scott was the first one. 

 

"Aww! You look so pretty, John! You should play dress up more often." Peter says as he pulls John close to him, sitting him in his lap, admiring the great job the girls did, noticing that his nails had been painted, too. 

 

Walking over to Remy, Kurt smiled. "I took some pictures of John all dressed up, so you guys can have something to remember this night by." He says, sitting down on the couch beside him. 

 

Smiling, Jean walked over to Scott, who just blushed as he looked up at her, thinking she looked beautiful in her dress. 

 

Placing a crown on top of Scott's head, Jean blushes, sitting down on the floor beside him, and pulling him into a hug. 

 

"You're my pwince..." She says, before pressing a kiss to Scott's cheek, looking up and noticing that they were underneath the mistletoe, making this moment even better. 

 

"You my pwincess...." Scott says as he retuns the kiss, blushing when he saw that Logan and Ororo were watching them, loving smiles on their faces. 

 

Meanwhile, John was sobbing in Peter's lap, begging him to let him have his little boy clothes back, wanting to be out of that stupid dress. 

 

"If I give you your clothes back, are you going to be good?" Peter asks, as he looks down at John, knowing he would say yes. 

 

"Yeah. I pwomise, Unca' Pete." John says in between sobs, sniffling quietly, having taken all he could tonight and had been broken down to his submissive self again, which was just the way Peter liked it. 

 

"Okay, then. Go get your shirt and shoes for me, and I'll get you changed." Peter says, smiling as he watches John walk down the hall to Jean's room, returning shortly with his shoes and shirt, handing them to Peter shyly. 

 

Kneeling on the floor in front of John, Peter smiles as he pulls off his stockings and dress, laying them aside, taking the bow out of his hair, as well. 

 

Slipping on John's shirt, Peter smiled, helping John stand up and tugging his overalls onto him, snapping them up along the legs, chuckling whenever he heard John yawn. 

 

"Is someone sleepy?" Peter asks as he pulls on John's socks, followed by his sneakers, which were velcro for easy removal, if John ever needed to take them off himself. 

 

John nods and rubs at his eyes, leaning against Peter as he was pulled into his arms, cradled gently, feeling better, now that he was in his little boy clothes and that his punishment was over. 

 

Letting out another yawn, John snuggles into Peter's arms as he slowly drifts off to sleep, sucking his thumb, which was replaced with a pacifier, as neither Remy or Peter liked thumbsucking. 

 

Looking over at Remy, Peter smiled when he saw that Rogue had fallen asleep, as well, her head resting on Remy's shoulder, a tiny bit of drool dribbling from the corner of her mouth. 

 

"Well, this has been this had definately been an....interesting Christmas...." Remy says, as he gently rubs Rogue's back in small circles, knowing she liked that, even when she was asleep, as it seemed to keep her calm. 

 

Looking down at John, Peter smiled. "Yeah, you can say that again...Maybe this one will be better next year." He says, pressing a gentle kiss to John's messy hair, glad that he didn't have to punish him any more tonight.

 

Letting out a happy sigh, Remy smiled, glad that he finally got to have a nice Christmas with friends and the ones he cared about and that he'd never be alone during the holidays again....


End file.
